Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor
Biography The Twelfth Doctor regenerated from his previous incarnation Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) after the Trenzalore incident but in this universe the Eleventh Doctor was not granted a new regeneration cycle by the Time Lords and did not grow old on Trenzalore and Day of the Doctor never took place but an encounter did occur with the Zygons but differntly. The Eleventh Doctor succumbed to injuries on Trenzalore and saved the planet by using regenerative energy the Eleventh Doctor knowing his time was up decided to drop his companion Clara Oswin Oswald back to Earth. The Eleventh Doctor collapsed inside the TARDIS and regenerated but the chameleon circuit would also change and the TARDIS would no longer be a police box and ended up materialising in someones house and would forever stay that way. The Twelfth Doctor was born and would spend most of his life on Earth but he immediately got used to his new body instantly and firstly ended up confronting a Green Creature and also the Master who somehow managed to gain a new body. Afterwards the Doctor would confront the Cybermen, Daleks, Sycorax, Robo Tank and also gain a companion an android named Ano. The Doctor was able to leave Earth only twice and travel to Pluto and save the planet from being green and also traveled to the Madhouse and helped someone there. The biggest blow was Ano's death as he was created by the Cybermen and the Doctor had no choice but to had him over to them though the Doctor swore revenge against the Cybermen. The Doctor moved on and would gain a new companion a human named Stephen Smith and for a time the TARDIS returned to being a police box because the Doctor fixed the chameleon circuit. The Doctor and Stephen had several adventures together confronting the Toclafane, Daleks and Davros, Omega Three and Green Creatures. Stephen decided to stay on Earth and the Doctor travelled to Dogs Do 8 an asteriod city and confronted and defeated a woman called the Leader. The TARDIS's chameleon circuit backfired and the Doctor was forced to return it to the house it was once in. The Doctor ended up confronting the Master twice who was in the same body and also a new one. Furthur adventures involved the Sontarans, Robo Tank again and also slaying a Dalek with a Gallifreyan sword. The Doctor ended up also meeting his next incarnation and together they defeated a Cyberman. The Doctor would spend a great amount of time in this body and also grew attached to it to the point of an impending regeneration and also meeting his next incarnation again. The Doctor was comforted by his future self and regenerated into his next incarnation. But the Twelfth Doctor avoided the regeneration altogether and ensured he would endure in the body he loved so much. The Doctor would have a few more adventures confronting a person called the Zombie who attempted to raise the undead at least twice. The Doctor would get involved with the Daleks who ended going to war with the Robo Tank and once again the Doctor saved the day. The Doctor would team up with a Dalek and confront a race of evil cats and defeat them soon the Doctor would confront a Green Creature twice one that tried to take over the TARDIS and also one that threatened to invade Earth with it's entire fleet of spaceships. God the almighty creator of the universe and every living thing met the Doctor and put him to the test by tasking him to deactivate various posts with signals to save the universe in reality God was just testing the Doctor and the Doctor passed the test and God made the Doctor universal protector. The Doctor would leave his time stream and headed into his later future to find out what happened to his very life and discovered his next incarnation James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor died and also briefly reunited with Stephen but quickly departed and mourned his future self's passing but the Doctor would not remember the event due to leaving his time stream and his memory was erased and his future was protected without him knowing that he would later die along with The Master (Crash4563 Productions). Though the Doctor would retain the memory of meeting his future self twice once he regenerated though from his future self's perspective it would be his past self. The Doctor's final adventure was inside the house where the TARDIS was and the Doctor was taken hostage by an eniity called Avalon and was forced to assist him build a weapon to destory Earth. The Doctor used the weapon on Avalon and killed him. Later The Doctor finally knew his impending demise was approaching him and a spirit of his future self visited him and knocked him out. The Doctor was in the same situation again and was in bed being comforted by his future self but the Doctor refused to listen and tried to escape from his regeneration. Instead of letting someone else take his place and continue but the Doctor fell to the floor and FINALLY regenerated into his next incarnation and the spirit of his future self vanished. Personality This incarnation of the Doctor was always relaxed and had a calm attitude and personality however this Doctor spent most of his life on Earth and only visited three planets. Due to the TARDIS's chameleon circuit playing up the TARDIS was always inside a house and did not have it's police box appearance until this Doctor managed to fix it for a short while but this quickly reverted back into the house/bedroom it was in and this Doctor did not moan about it and managed to cope with a faulty chameleon circuit unlike some of his previous incarnations who much liked the police box appearance. This Doctor grew attached to his body to the point he even regenerated and somehow and unknowingly avoided it altogether but this would lead to his own demise and downfall to give in and let this body go. Appearance Six feet tall with ginger hair this was the perfect incarnation and this Doctor loved his body perhaps to much and wore glasses and various clothing. However a black scarf and a multi-coloured scarf would serve as the trademark clothing for this Doctor and one time this Doctor wore a scarf similar to a past incarnation and was really long. Companions Ano the Android: '''was this Doctors first companion and travelled with the Doctor for quite sometime for several adventures and lived in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Ano became good freinds but eventually Ano would be killed by the Cybermen something that the Doctor wished never happened. '''Stephen Smith: was this Doctors second companion and Stephen would only be with the Doctor for a short time before deciding to stay on Earth. The Doctor would meet Stephen again in his next incarnation and unknown to the Twelfth Doctor it would be Stephen that would continue the Doctors legacy and inherit the TARDIS.